


Bad Habits

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Desk Sex, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Genji didn't know he had so much in common with his father.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if u should say who you wrote a fic for when it's father/son incest so i'll just say this is a gift for khadgar's hairy balls. thank you to [banana](https://bananabuttstuff.tumblr.com/) for editing this for me!

Genji Shimada knew his place in the family.

He wasn’t the first born. Nothing he could do would change that. Hanzo would always be the apple of their father’s eye. No amount of acting out would alter their position. No amount of money could shift the order of things. Sure, he could literally get away with murder, but what was the point in even killing someone if no one noticed it? So, whilst he knew his place, it didn’t mean he was happy about it.

Did this mean he could show up to a family meal, drunk and stoned, with crusty vomit on his shirt and at least three used condoms stuffed into his pocket because somehow, none of the family guards had managed to clean up after themselves as they passed him around? Well, actually he wanted to say yes to the last part because that was hardly his fault, if anything, it was his family’s fault for hiring men who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves but the intoxicated state was all on him.

He was starting to wonder if the condoms in his pocket were even as used as he thought they were and as he stumbled into the room, he was becoming less certain of anything. Had they even worn the condoms at all? The feeling of fluids dripping from his raw hole told him the answer was no.

He didn’t even register that the meal was being held in the elaborate dining room usually used to host dinner parties. It didn’t occur to him that this was not where he usually had meals with his brother and mother. Not that he minded. He was certain that if he got down onto the floor right now, he would not get up again. The last bowl he had smoked had been one too many; the last drink he had downed had been… well, he wasn’t even certain how many he had even had. Too many… far too many.

So lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed how his brother instantly averted his gaze, only briefly noting the disappointment radiating from him before his attention was stolen by his mother.

She always looked so beautiful to Genji but he so rarely spent time with her any more. Their distance had grown with his rebellion, and whilst she could reign him in on occasion, she could never keep him as close as he knew she wanted. He always got loose when given a moment to himself. His inability to heel was always in direct competition with her need to always be in control. 

He wanted to apologise to her for becoming the oil to her water, and he felt the words on the tip of his tongue; but a shuffling noise at the head of the table silenced him.

In his daze, he had forgotten what family was; what it was comprised of. A sibling? Check. A mother? Yeah, definitely there.

A father?

Genji blinked hard, everything blurry as he tried to focus on the man sat next to his mother, a sense of fear creeping into him as he watched him stand up and wipe his mouth with a napkin before throwing it down, the silk barely touching the plate before servants swept in and picked it up. 

He didn’t have to be sober to know that without saying a word, he had fucked up big time.The echo of his brother’s voice from earlier rang out in his mind.

_Father will be at dinner tonight. Do not be late and do not be yourself._

Even if he had remembered that earlier, he still would have ended up in this same situation. 

That was just the kind of person he was.

So in silence, he watched as his father walked around the table, his uncovered feet padding softly on the wooden floor and a moment later, he had placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder, commanding his son to follow him. 

-

The buzz had almost worn off by the time he closed the door inside his father’s office.

All guards had been ordered to leave the vicinity, and none had dared argue. 

The walk to the room had been daunting enough, but once inside, the dim lights and large leather chair with its back turned to him was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat.

His father rarely addressed him; rarely seemed to acknowledge his existence. He couldn’t remember the last time they had been alone together but he could remember the tight feeling of anxiety in his body as he glanced around the room, memories of his childhood being dragged up. The same eyes stared down at him from the elaborate art pieces on the wall. Nothing had changed. His father was a man caught in his ways, and his decorative choices always reflected that. Sure, he favoured the more western styles, but even then his office resembled that of a mob boss’s from a 20th century motion picture. No glass; no metal. It was a completely different world to his own life of neon lights and designer drugs. 

“Genji,” came the deep voice, and he could only watch; frozen with fear as his father spun around in his chair, the light barely illuminating his face. He could just about make out his features; his greying hair and tired eyes. More wrinkles than he could recall, but the pursed lips in a thin line were still the same. “Come here. Now,” he said in a clipped voice, the stern expression remaining unchanged. 

Genji did not go out of his way to disobey family orders, it simply just happened. It seemed he just had a natural affinity for that kind of trouble. Still, he felt himself obeying now, moving across the room, his footsteps echoing in what momentarily felt like an endless corridor. He didn’t know what his father wanted from him, and in his state, he wasn’t so sure that he wanted to find out.

Like trouble, curiosity was also one of his downfalls. Maybe if he was smart like Hanzo, he would have run. If he had intuition like his mother, he would turn the situation to his favour. But he was just Genji, and he knew that was his biggest flaw; his biggest downfall. No matter what he did, he would always be… just Genji.

It felt like forever until he managed to get across the room, the length seeming never ending, and even when he arrived at his father’s desk, he found himself awkwardly stood in front of it, his eyes nervously looking over the few personal items on the surface. No family photos, only a bowl of his favourite sweet treats, an engraved pen, and a small stress relief sand garden that looked completely untouched. 

Now that he thought about it, he was fairly certain he had bought that for his father a number of years ago. Or it might have been Hanzo, and he might be recalling himself mocking his brother for such a stupid gift. Regardless, that was the only item that hinted that his father might not just be a machine.

“Come around, boy. Don’t be scared,” Sojiro said with a tone that made a shiver travel up Genji’s spine, but he didn’t say no; didn’t protest. There would be no point. Either he would walk around the desk willingly, or his father would call for the guards to drag him there. They had been dismissed, yes, but Genji knew they wouldn’t be far. 

Dragging his hand along the wood, he made his way behind the desk, sliding between the small gap that Sojiro had left between himself and the furniture. The closeness made him uncomfortable, but not as much as the feeling of the hard edge jabbing into the backs of his thighs. 

“You are not the only one who indulges in such recreational activities,” Sojiro started, reaching into the draw just to the right of Genji, pulling out a small box with a serious expression on his face, even though his words hinted at... something else, but what exactly, Genji couldn’t put his finger on. 

However, the idea that his father would open up to him in this manner seemed so strange. He knew about his father’s alcohol use, had heard the fights in the dead of night that were punctuated by the sound of a deep, booming and only slightly slurred voice. He had seen packages being delivered to his father’s den, the kind he often possessed himself that contained a multitude of illegal substances. 

And he knew about his father’s many other… indiscretions. They all turned a blind eye, but Genji the least of all. Knowing about his father’s flaws made him seem closer to him, even if they would never discuss such things.

Or at least that's what he thought, but he could already see a number of familiar items as he opened the box. A glass pipe, some papers that were for more than tobacco… And then there was the large bag of a dried green substance that he knew all too well himself. 

He remained silent as Sojiro placed the box on his lap, taking out what he needed, his fingers pulling the paper smooth between his fingers and he didn’t look up, merely busied himself as Genji stood there, frozen by the sight before him. He had crawled into the family dinner, stoned, drunk and fucked raw, and now here he was, watching his own father roll a joint for his own personal use. This didn’t seem real; seemed like a fever dream. Maybe he had passed out and this was a hallucination… This would be the weirdest trip he’d ever had by far.

Genji stared at his father as he tapped marijuana between papers with skilled, practised hands, his eyes widening as he raised it to his lips, licking just enough to stick the loose edges down before he smoothed it out, running it under his nose with a deep inhale. Just watching him do such a simple act was enough to make him flush; his stomach churning with nerves. He didn’t know what it was bubbling up inside him… 

No. That was a lie. He knew exactly what it was, but it didn’t mean he wanted to pay it any mind. The longer he denied it, the easier it would be to just ignore all of this.

His body had other ideas though. His body was curious; wanted to explore the feelings that were invading his mind but before he could do anything, his father cleared his throat loudly. 

“Remove your clothes, son,” Sojiro mumbled, rolling the joint between his fingers thoughtfully, his expression unchanged and Genji had questions, but he dared not speak them. Instead, he simply shrugged off his jacket and let it fall, his hands shaking as he reached up to the buttons on his shirt. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, swallowing hard. He wasn’t sure whether he was apologising for turning up to dinner wasted, or for how bad he looked… or whether he was just apologising for being himself; for allowing his weaknesses to show as his hands continued to tremble.

“You are a mess,” he mumbled impatiently, raising his hands to grab Genji’s shirt, tugging the remainder from the his waistband before he started to unbutton it from the bottom, and Genji found himself frozen as his shirt slowly fell open, unasked questions on his lips as his father continued upwards. His own hands fell by his side as he watched his father, his body warming up. “You smell awful.”

“Yeah… sorry,” he whispered again, his voice shaking as his shirt fell completely open, Sojiro’s hands still lingering on the last button. 

“I can’t have you stinking up my office,” he replied, his deep voice making the red on Genji’s cheek deepen as his father lowered his hands, his fingertips brushing ever so slightly over the bare skin on his stomach before he sat back in his seat again, his hands on his thighs as he relaxed. “Remove everything else,” he added with a wave.

Genji swallowed hard, glancing around the room before he dared look back at his father. He wanted to ask why; wanted to question it, perhaps even protest it but it was all lost as he simply nodded and obeyed. 

“Yes father,” he muttered, shrugging his shirt off at the same time, throwing it to one side as he kept his eyes on Sojiro; kept close tabs on his line of sight and he saw every time his gaze flickered downwards. 

He wasn’t going to make a show of this, not now. His head was still fuzzy, his motions clumsy as he reached down to his belt, unhooking it before he knocked the button open and tugged the zipper down. Hesitation washed over him as he realised he was going commando. When he had lost his boxers was beyond him, perhaps after the second time he had stumbled out of one of the guard’s quarters earlier. Or the third. He'd been stoned and horny, and the security around the family home were always so willing to fuck him. After all, there was little risk in copulating with the second born son of their boss. 

Hanzo was always off limits to everyone, but Genji? He knew he could be passed around from guard to guard without anyone raising an eyebrow, not even his father. It was likely that his father knew. No, it was certain. Sojiro knew everything.

He knew he reeked for this reason; tried to keep that in mind as he slowly stripped off in front of his father. That was why he wanted his clothes removed. It was simple. Sometimes the easiest answer was the right one. He didn’t want to have a conversation with his son when he stank of semen and beer.

Still, he didn’t miss when Sojiro’s eyes flickered towards him; didn’t miss the lingering gaze. 

“I asked you to undress,” Sojiro said, his voice a drone as he placed the joint between his lips and raised the open flame of his lighter to the end, sucking harshly as plumes of smoke filled the gap between them. 

So mesmerised by the smoke that Genji found himself nodding as he toed off his slippers and pushed down his trousers, kicking them to one side, his hands instantly moving to cover his flaccid cock only his attention was seized by the way a joint was suddenly thrust into his line of sight. 

He wanted to take it, but his hands wouldn’t move and they simply hung in the air as Sojiro took another drag, the smoke slowly seeping through his nose as he slowly got to his feet. He knew his father’s body not that much physically bigger than his own but he always felt so much smaller than him regardless; his presence even more intimidating and overwhelming to his strung out mind. 

“You have always been my favourite,” he whispered, taking another toke before he placed it in the large glass ashtray on his desk, his hands finding Genji’s jaw as soon as they were empty, and he merely stood there and let his father turn his face over in his hands to examine him. 

Genji’s brain hadn’t recovered from what his father had said before Sojiro leaned in closer, their parted lips barely brushing as he exhaled into his son’s mouth, the smoke spilling over and wisping into their noses.

He let his eyes flutter shut as the hands slid down his neck, grazing over his chest and stomach before they moved to his waist, his cock already responding to the touches. He didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t want it to stop. He could smell his father under the aroma of the marijuana, the scent of cigars and his strong cologne making Genji more dizzy than anything else. 

“Do you want to make your father proud?”

Genji nodded instantly, incoherent mumbles falling from his lips. 

“I need to hear you say it,” Sojiro commanded, sliding a hand to the patch of hair just above his dick and he felt heat wash through him as his fingers brushed against the base of his cock. 

“Father-”

“Mm, yes, what is it, son?” He asked, and Genji didn’t need to see his face; didn’t need to look at him to confirm the smirk that was guaranteed to be on his lips. 

“Tell me I’m your favourite again, and you... “ He took in a sharp gasp as he felt a hand wrap around his dick, coaxing it to full hardness in mere moments, his palm so soft against his cock; so warm. He knew he wasn’t thinking straight; knew this was wrong but like usual, he couldn’t hold his tongue. “Tell me you want to fuck me.”

Sojiro leaned in, inhaling against his neck before he buried his face firmly against Genji’s smooth neck, Sojiro’s facial hair rubbing against him as he gently handled his dick, exploring it with his hand 

“You are my _favourite_ ,” he whispered, and Genji moved to touch his father; moved to grab him for leverage but instead, he was turned around roughly, manhandled against the desk and he felt a drip of pre-come drip down onto the wood as his father pressed the back of his head down, his other hand sliding straight to Genji’s ass. “I can see that you are everyone else’s favourite too.”

He felt his face burn as he felt both his hands on his ass, prying the cheeks open and revealing his already used hole, and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing, feeling a thick drop of either lube or jizz drip from him. Sojiro made an amused noise before Genji felt a thumb brushing over his balls, pressing down on his taint as he gathered up the fluids on the pad before pressing it back inside. 

“I wondered why a few of my men looked like a cat who has got the cream,” he mused as he toyed with Genji’s asshole, pressing his thumb in and out and Genji raised his hand to his mouth, covering the soft moans he couldn’t hold back as Sojiro ran his fingers up and down his ass, his fingers occasionally dipping inside, feeling out the warm walls, wet with the fluids of his father’s trusted men. 

“Just…” He let out a soft gasp as he felt the fingers leave him, his hole empty and desperate once again. Craning his neck around, he stared at his father, surprised by the way he was stood by his exposed rear end, his shirt unbuttoned and suit trousers open, his thick, hard dick protruding proudly and his eyes hungrily consumed the sight before him, widening as he watched Sojiro push the boxers down to rest under his balls, the heavy sack enough to make his mouth dry. “Please, fuck me.”

Sojiro laughed, taking a step forward, one hand palming his cock, the other resting on Genji’s rear, smoothing over his soft ass before he held it open and ran his dick down the crease. “Don’t worry son, I would never deny you anything,” he said with a low voice, pressing the tip just inside and Genji found himself reaching out, gripping the edge of the desk as he waited in anticipation, his body already throbbing everywhere. “How do you think you get away with so much?”

Genji sucked on his lower lip, his knuckles turning white as he gripped harder, feeling his father’s cock inch into his ass, his thick dick stretching his hole wide; far more than anyone else today and the slight burn was enough to make his toes curl, a small sob escaping his throat. 

“Good boy,” he just about heard, the sound of his own heartbeat deafening as he felt his father finally settle fully inside him, a small grunt travelling to his ears as hands ran up and down his body, soothing him as he slowly pulled out and thrust back inside. “I thought there would be more resistance.”

Lowering his head, he pressed it into the desk, trying to remain still as he let his father fuck into him; let him pound his ass on the desk he spent more time at than anything else. His favourite son on his precious desk. It seemed fitting, Genji thought to himself as he reached down to adjust his dick only to have it snatched away, his father grabbing his wrist and slamming it down onto the desk 

“Do not touch yourself,” Sojiro commanded, and Genji felt his cock respond, hanging hard against the desk and dripping already. 

“Yes, father,” he gasped out, his breath getting stuck in his throat as he felt his father’s cock slam into him over and over, his blunt thrusts making his body ache. He could feel that he was only being used for Sojiro’s pleasure at this point, knew the way he fucked into him was simply to grant his own release but he didn’t care. He had longed to feel this debauched, had always wanted to know how low he could go in order to feel the overwhelming pleasure of being totally shameless - and it turned out that letting his own father fuck him on the desk he did his daily work on was that perfect tipping point. 

“Just lie there and take it like a good boy,” Sojiro mumbled, and Genji nodded, panting as his father’s large hands held his waist, holding him in place as he fucked into him, his movements speeding up, forcing silent moans from his mouth. 

Even if he wanted to protest, he couldn’t fathom the energy to do it, his body limp against the desk, his grip loosening on the edge enough to make Sojiro grumble, his grip on Genji’s body harder as he held him in place, his hips snapping relentlessly, his balls smacking against Genji’s ass in a lewd way that made him grow embarrassed, the sound of their skin slapping together only punctuated by his father’s mumblings. 

“Good boy, you’re doing perfect,” Sojiro whispered, leaning forward, a hand sliding to Genji’s hair, gripping it as he rutted into him, tugging his head back with a grunt. “I always knew you would be good for something.”

Genji closed his eyes, nodding despite the grip on his hair, pushing his body weakly back against his father’s, relishing the moments he was fully inside him, his thick cock making his body burn. 

“My favourite son,” he whispered again, lowering his lips to Genji’s shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss to his skin. “You don’t mind if I come inside you, do you?”

The question itself threw him off guard, the content neither here nor there for him, He never cared how anyone used him or whether they finished inside or out but to actually be asked? And by his father too? It was an honour for him to even pitch the question to him. 

“Please, father,” he found himself gasping out, already feeling Sojiro jam into him, his thrusts deep and slow and he could already hear him coming undone, his breathing heavy against his skin as he mumbled praise to Genji about how good he was, about how perfect he was. He didn’t stop; continued telling him that Genji was his favourite, and that nothing could compare to him. That he was his best achievement; the only thing he was truly proud of until he came to a stop, his words turning into panting.

He simply remained still; frozen as he felt his lower body twitch as Sojiro pulled out, a reassuring hand caressing his hip, a cooing, soft voice soothing him. 

“Don’t let it come out,” his father whispered, leaning over him and placing a kiss between his shoulder blades before he stood upright, his thumb sliding to Genji’s asshole, pressing inside, plugging him up just long enough for him to feel Sojiro pull his ass cheeks open with the other hand.

And he knew he was staring again; knew he was examining his work and he wanted to hate it but that part of him that enjoyed his father fucking him like this, also enjoyed the feeling of being spread open and inspected. He knew he was still hard, knew his dick was leaking on his father’s desk, making a mess of the leather mat, of the stained oak. 

“Turn over,” Sojiro commanded, and Genji found it hard to control his body, his limbs shaking as he tried to compose himself but without a word, his father slipped his hands under his body, carefully easing him over before he took a step back and reclaimed his seat in his leather throne. 

Genji found himself lying there, his chest heaving as he avoided his father’s stare; the way his eyes ate up his small body; the way they stared at his almost painful arousal. His father could see how hard he was; could see the way his cock dripped copiously. He was so close but he didn’t dare reach down and touch himself, not when his every move was being studied. The command from earlier still played on repeat in his mind that he didn’t dare assume it wasn’t still applicable.

“Do you want me to do something about that?” Sojiro asked as he gestured to Genji’s crotch with one hand, his other smoothing down his facial hair with a pensive expression on his face.

Genji didn’t miss a beat. Eagerly, he nodded, sucking on his lower lip. “Fuck yes, please... “ 

He knew how desperate he sounded; how desperate he looked but he didn’t care. He needed his father to do something now and normally, his lack of patience was punished but this time, Sojiro simply nodded and pulled his chair closer to Genji, his hands gripping Genji’s thighs and holding them down as he leaned forward, inhaling deeply.

“I do this for you, and only for you,” he whispered, pressing his nose against Genji’s cock, breathing heavily against his erection and Genji didn’t miss the bead of pre-come that caught his father’s cheek and he was distracted for the briefest moment, watching it drip down his skin. His words; his actions. He had never seen his father dote on him like this. “You are my favourite, after all.”

With those words ringing out in Genji’s ears, Sojiro opened his mouth and took his heavy cock between his lips, sucking gently on his length with practised and precise movements, an almost hypnotising rhythm that made Genji choke on his own sobs as he felt his orgasm creep up on him. 

“Keep me inside you, boy,” Sojiro mumbled, taking his mouth off his dick just long enough to speak and Genji barely registered the words before he took him back between his lips, his tongue hot and wet against his leaking dick and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down, grabbing a fistful of his father’s hair, releasing the scent of stale cigarettes and murder as he held his face against his crotch, forcing his nose into his pubes; forcing his balls to settle against his father’s chin.

He could already feel fluids leaking from his ass, but he couldn’t stop himself from relaxing, his toes scrunching up as he threw back his head, moaning loudly; moaning without a thought for the consequences as he let himself come inside his father’s mouth. No noise was made from his father; no chastisement as he took every drop that came from Genji before he pulled away. 

Barely a moment had passed before he realised his mistake. He could feel the wetness seeping from him; dripping onto the desk as he lay there, his body shaking and his cock still twitching slightly as it softened under the gaze of his father. He wanted to mutter an apology but his vocal chords had been shattered. All he could do was watch as Sojiro stood up again, his lips in a tight, thin line.

He stared up at him, his skin tingling all over as his father ran his hands along his thighs, pushed up and over his chest before briefly settling around his neck, his palms pressing down on Genji’s sore throat; silencing the slight winded noise that had been escaping his lips. As he gasped for air, he watched Sojiro lean further forward, applying more pressure, forcing him to open his mouth wider to gulp down any oxygen he could but it was futile. As soon as he saw the opening, Sojiro took his chance and opened his own mouth, spitting the contents from between his lips onto Genji’s tongue, finally releasing his throat so Genji could swallow his own fluids, along with the air his lungs desired. 

“You should do as your told. When I tell you to keep it inside, I mean it,” Sojiro whispered, giving Genji an almost gentle pat on his cheek as he turned to his side, hacking and coughing to himself, drool escaping his mouth and dribbling down onto the desk. “I am too easy on you, my son. You always have been my weakness.”

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Genji watched as his father pushed his cock back into his trousers and smoothed down his suit, ignoring the state Genji was in; ignoring the fact that his own son was lying on his desk, semen leaking from every orifice because of him. His father had always had good blinders. He had seen situations far worse than this, of that much Genji was certain. This was tame by his standards.

“I will call for someone to give you a bath,” Sojira muttered as placed a hand on Genji’s head before moving away out of Genji’s line of sight. “You should get some rest once you have cleaned up. If you ever wish for a repeat of that, keep being yourself.”


End file.
